Blood Throne
by TillDeathDoWeDream
Summary: Mordred is Arthur's illegitimate son and hungers for the throne. Lady Satine is new in Camelot, but is she all that she seems? Dead bodies are springing up all over the place, Arthur is falling for Satine and who is this mysterious Alyssa that Mordred is consorting with? Arthur/OC, Mordred/OC. Rated M for violence.


**A/N: This is my first story so please let me know what you think. It will get more interesting as it goes along, I promise! And I will do my best to update as often as I can but I do have a lot of schoolwork so I can't guarantee anything.**

* * *

Satine gracefully dismounted her horse with the aid of one of her guards. Smoothing the creases out of her deep blue dress, she looked up at the castle entrance.

King Arthur and his knights lined the front steps, looking exceptionally formal in their flowing red capes and chainmail. Beside the king was his wife, Guinevere, and on his other side was, Satine assumed, his manservant.

Satine smiled up at them, not knowing what to expect from the welcome party. So far no one had offered any introductions or greetings but perhaps this was some sort of custom? She waited anxiously, not wanting to make the first move.

The king was staring fixedly down at her, his attention caught by her beauty. His manservant seemed to notice and gave him a sharp, not so subtle elbow in the ribs. King Arthur snapped out of his trance and swiftly made his way down the steps.

Satine extended her hand and the king took it in his, lifting it to his lips and gently pressing his mouth against it.

'Welcome, Lady Satine,' he said. 'It is wonderful to have you in Camelot.'

Satine smiled. 'It is wonderful to be here. Thank you for taking me in while my father is away. He sends his gratitude.'

'It is my pleasure, milady. You are always welcome in Camelot. You may stay as long as you like.'

Arthur took her hand and guided her up the front steps. The knights parted to let them through and Guinevere smiled warmly at Satine as she passed.

'I'm afraid I have some pressing council matters to attend to so I will not be able to escort you to your rooms,' Arthur stated as they made their way through the double doors. 'However, my manservant is in your service until we can find you an appropriate maid and will be delighted to attend to your needs. He loves work.' The king shot her a cheeky smile. 'So don't be afraid to give him plenty of chores.'

Satine smiled graciously. 'Thank you, milord. He is your servant however, so I won't work him too hard.'

Arthur nodded. 'Well, I must be off. Please forgive me for disappearing so quickly, milady.'

'Of course, milord.'

Arthur began to walk away, but then paused and turned back to Satine. 'You can just call me Arthur, milady,' he said with a slight blush.

'And you can just call me Satine,' she responded.

Arthur nodded and smiled, then continued on his way to the council meeting.

A couple of seconds later, the king's manservant appeared from around the corner struggling with a large amount of luggage. Satine immediately rushed over to help him, the trails of her skirts swishing softly over the stone floor.

'Here, let me help you,' she said, lifting a bag from his shoulder.

'No, I'm fine,' the manservant protested as he continued to stagger down the hallway. 'It's not that heavy.'

Satine raised an eyebrow as the young man lost his balance and toppled over, sending her luggage flying in all directions. He looked up from where he lay sprawled on the floor, a confused expression on his face. Satine wandered over to him and helped him up.

'Thank you, milady,' he said as he began picking up the numerous boxes and bags.

'Please, just call me, Satine.'

'Of course, milady.'

The young man finished gathering Satine's luggage and turned to continue down the hallway. But Satine stopped him.

'You're not carrying all that by yourself. Look what happened last time. Let me help you.'

The manservant looked as if he was about to argue.

'I won't tell Arthur, if that's what you're worried about,' she said quickly.

The young man sighed and reluctantly handed over some of the luggage, though he kept most of the heavy items for himself.

'I'm Merlin by the way.'

'Nice to meet you, Merlin.' She smiled and they began making their way to her new chambers.

* * *

Merlin pushed open the door and Satine stepped inside. She let out a small gasp of amazement as her eyes roamed the room. Well, two rooms. The main room held an ornate dining table with eight seats, an extravagant fireplace decorated with the Pendragon crest and two luxurious sofas made of the finest silken material. The second room was her bedroom and was no less exquisite. There was a large, double bed draped with gorgeous red curtains, a beautifully sculpted wardrobe in the corner and a finely woven screen for her to get changed behind.

'I hope you like it,' said Merlin as he shuffled into the room and dumped her luggage on the floor.

'Like it?' Satine exclaimed. 'I absolutely love it! It's magnificent!' She too dumped her luggage on the floor.

'It's probably one of the finest rooms in the castle,' Merlin said, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms.

'I can see why.' Satine gazed around the room once more before her eyes fell to the massive pile of baggage. She had a lot of work to do. Bending down, she sifted through the bags, wondering where to start.

'What would you like me to do, milady?' Merlin asked.

'Satine,' she corrected, picking up a bag full of clothes.

'Satine.'

She looked up at him. 'You don't have to do anything, Merlin. I'm perfectly capable of unpacking my luggage on my own.'

Merlin opened his mouth to protest.

Satine cut him off. 'Don't worry, I'll tell Arthur that you worked your butt off. Now go. You deserve a break. I'm sure Arthur will give you plenty of chores after his council meeting so enjoy yourself while you can.'

Merlin smiled and inclined his head. 'Thank you, milady.'

'_Satine_.'

'Thank you, Satine,' he corrected as he bounded out the door.

It was two seconds later that he rushed back in.

'Oh. Arthur told me to inform you that he will be holding a feast in your honour tonight. He'll send you a maid later this afternoon to help you prepare.'

Satine smiled. 'Thank you, Merlin. I'm honoured.'

And with that Merlin left, leaving Satine to unpack her luggage alone.

* * *

The maid, Elena, was just pinning back the last silken curl when there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' Satine called, standing up and thanking the young girl for her efforts.

King Arthur entered. He was dressed in his chainmail and red cape, ready for the feast. He stopped short as he caught sight of Satine, his mouth slightly open.

'What?' she asked anxiously, her brows knitted in concern.

Arthur's mouth moved wordlessly for a few moments before he seemed to find his voice. 'You look . . . stunning.'

Satine blushed and glanced at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a long, flowing gown made out of a rich purple material that had long sleeves and a trail. Her golden ringlets had been pinned back to expose her soft, pale face which had been dusted with a light powder to give her more colour and her eyes had been rimmed with a thin, black line to accent her vivid, green irises.

She looked back at Arthur. 'Do you think so?'

Arthur smiled and stepped towards her. 'Yes.' Reaching out a hand, he gently stroked her cheek. His blue eyes gazed into hers and for a moment he was transfixed. Then he shook his head and blinked, snapping himself out of the trance.

'Come, we should go,' he said quietly.

'Shouldn't you be escorting your queen?' Satine asked.

'You're the guest of honour. It is only right that I escort you to the feast.' He smiled and offered his arm. Satine took it. 'Besides, Guinevere is fine with it. In fact, she insisted.'

Satine smiled. 'Alright, then.' And she followed him out the door.

* * *

The feast had gone rather successfully. Satine had quickly settled in with nobles, becoming swift friends with the queen, who insisted on being called Gwen rather than Guinevere (although Satine noticed that Arthur always called her by her proper name). She had been invited to dance by one of the younger knights and had only accepted to stop him from pestering her. Despite her initial displeasure at the thought of dancing, Satine was enjoying herself by the end of the night. Arthur even convinced her to dance with him and together they twirled about gracefully on the dance floor.

It was late by the time the feast ended and Arthur insisted on escorting her back to her chambers. She accepted, knowing that she would probably get lost otherwise and thanked Arthur graciously when he left her at her door.

Now that she was alone and away from the excitement of the feast, Satine could feel how heavy her eyelids were, how her body longed for her bed. But there was something she needed to do first. She walked slowly over to her desk and sat down, stifling a yawn as she rummaged through the drawers. Producing a quill and a piece of parchment, Satine reached for the ink well and dipped the beautiful blue feather into the black depths.

She paused thoughtfully for a moment and then began to write.

* * *

Satine heard a soft knock at the door. She scrunched her eyes. It was nearly midnight, what could anyone want with her at this hour? Breathing out slowly, she decided that if she ignored whoever it was, they would soon go away.

But this wasn't the case.

There was another knock at the door. Satine gritted her teeth. _Let me sleep_, she thought irritably. _I'm perfectly comfortable here. Whatever it is can wait until morning_.

There was a moment's pause and then the door opened slowly.

'Satine?'

It was Arthur.

'What?' she mumbled, rolling over in her bed - only she wasn't in bed. She was at her desk. She slipped off the side of her chair and tumbled onto the floor with a thud.

'Satine!' Arthur rushed over to her.

Satine opened her eyes and blearily looked up into Arthur's concerned face. It was unusually bright for midnight, she thought as she squinted and let Arthur help her up.

'You must have fallen asleep at your desk,' he stated.

Well, as if that wasn't obvious.

'What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight,' she said, rubbing her eyes.

Arthur frowned. 'No, it's not. It's morning.'

'Ah.'

The room seemed to come into focus then and Satine noticed a young girl around her own age standing nervously in the doorway. Arthur beckoned her over and made the introductions.

'This is Claire. She will be your maidservant during your stay in Camelot.'

Satine smiled warmly at the girl. 'I'm Satine,' she said.

'Yes. I know who you are, milady.'

Satine looked to the king. 'Thank you, Arthur.'

He nodded but looked as if there was more that he wished to say.

'Is there something else?' Satine inquired.

'Ah, yes,' Arthur muttered, an odd flush in his cheeks. 'I was wondering . . . if perhaps you would like to come for a ride with me this morning? I could show you around Camelot and we could have breakfast?'

Satine smiled. 'I'd love that, Arthur.'

Arthur turned to Claire, who nodded and quickly hurried out the door.

'She's gone to get the supplies,' Arthur responded to Satine's questioning look.

'I see,' she said. 'Well, I should probably get changed and redo my hair. I will be with you shortly, Arthur.'

He nodded. 'I'll meet you at the front steps. Merlin's already arranged the horses.'

Satine laughed. 'You had this all planned out, didn't you?'

Arthur blushed.

'And what if I had said no?'

'Well, I was counting on you to say yes.'

Satine smiled. 'I'll see you soon, Arthur,' she said as she began to unpin her hair.

He grinned and left.

* * *

'This spot is perfect, don't you think?'

'Yes, I believe it is.'

Merlin dumped the supplies on the forest floor.

'Well, Merlin, get to work.'

Merlin huffed and began laying out the rug, cushions and food.

Satine sighed as she watched the manservant labour away. 'Here, Merlin, let me help you.'

'No, no. He's fine, Satine. Trust me.' Arthur shot a wide grin a Merlin who returned it with a sharp glare. Arthur turned happily to Satine. 'See! What did I tell you? He loves to work!'

Satine rolled her eyes in amusement.

'Thank you, Merlin,' she said sweetly as the manservant finished the preparations.

Arthur and Satine sat down and Merlin began serving them their breakfast.

'Do you do this often?' Satine asked Arthur as she politely accepted a drink from Merlin.

'It's not often that we have guests like you in Camelot.'

'I meant with Gwen.'

Arthur looked down and Satine noticed that his brow was creased. 'No, we don't do this very often. Hardly ever, actually. We . . . haven't exactly seen eye to eye as of late. We're not as close as you would imagine.'

Satine nodded. Thinking it best to change to topic, she said, 'Camelot is really quite beautiful. I think I'm going to enjoy my stay very much.'

'I hope you do,' said Arthur. 'And I hope that your maid isn't as terrible as Merlin here.' He gave the manservant a quick shove and Merlin went toppling over into the bushes.

Satine suppressed a laugh. 'Awww, perhaps if you treated him better?'

'Nah, I treat him just fine. Don't I, Merlin?'

Merlin grumbled under his breath as he scrambled out of the bushes, brushing the leaves out of his midnight hair.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. 'What was that, Merlin?'

'Nothing, milord.'

'Good.' Arthur turned his attention back to Satine. 'So, what were you writing last night when you fell asleep? It looked like a letter.'

Satine tensed slightly but only for a second. She looked down. 'Nothing,' she muttered. 'Just something personal. You'd probably think it's stupid.'

Arthur frowned. 'No, I wouldn't. Tell me.'

Satine sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. 'I was . . . writing a letter to my mother.'

Arthur's brow creased, this time out of confusion. 'I thought . . .'

'Yes, my mother is dead. She died so long ago that I don't remember her.' Satine paused. 'Every now and then I like to write letters to her. It . . . makes me feel as if she's still here.' Satine shook her head, not meeting Arthur's gaze. 'You wouldn't understand.'

'I do,' murmured Arthur quietly.

Satine looked up at him. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

'My mother died giving birth to me. . . .'

'I'm sorry,' Satine muttered.

Arthur shook his head. 'It's fine. . . .'

The remorseful silence that followed didn't last for long; a loud crash and a muffled curse shook both of them out of their reminiscence.

'Merlin, what on earth are you doing?' Arthur called out as the manservant struggled out of the bushes once more.

'I tripped, milord.'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Typical.'

Satine laughed and lifted the goblet to her mouth.


End file.
